dcfandomcom_hu-20200215-history
Sablon:CtzenCat
}}} | animal | animals = Animals | united states | us | usa | u.s.a. | america | american | united states of america = Americans | elder god | elder gods = Elder Gods | native american | native americans | native america = Native Americans | martian = Martians | kenyan | kenyans | kenya = Kenyans | cosmic being | cosmic beings = Cosmic Beings | atlantis | atlantaen | atlantean | atlantian = Atlanteans | afghani | afghan = Afghani | african | africans | africa = Africans | argentina | argentinian | argentinans = Argentinians | norwegian | norweigan | asgardian | asgard | asgardians = Asgardians | attilan | attilans = Attilans | australian | australians | australia | austrailian | austrailia | austrailians = Australians | austrian | austria | austrians = Austrians | belgian | belgium | belgians = Belgians | brazilian | brazil | brazilians = Brazilians | united kingdom | great britain | britain | british = British | cambodians | cambodia | cambodian = Cambodians | canadians | canada | canadian = Canadians | chinese | china = Chinese | costa verdean | costa verdeans | costa verde = Costa Verdeans | cuban | cubans | cuba = Cubans | czechoslovakian | czechoslovakians | czechoslavakian | czechoslavakians | czechoslavakia | czechoslovakia = Czechoslovakians | dominican | dominicans | dominican republic = Dominicans | netherlands | amsterdam | dutch = Dutch | egyptian | egypt | egyptians = Egyptians | england | english = English | ethiopian | ethiopia | ethiopians = Ethiopians | european | europe | europeans = Europeans | finland | finnish = Finnish | france | french = French | german | germany | germans = Germans | ghudazan | ghudaza | ghudazans = Ghudazans | greek | greece = Greek | haitian | haiti | haitians = Haitians | hawaiian | hawaii | hawaiians = Hawaiians | hungarian | hungary | hungarians = Hungarians | icelandic | iceland = Icelandic | indian | india | indians = Indians | iranian | iran | iranians = Iranians | iraq | iraqi = Iraqi | irish | ireland = Irish | israeli | israel = Israeli | italian | italians | italy = Italians | jamaican | jamaicans | jamaica | jamacian | jamacia | jamacians = Jamaicans | japan | japanese = Japanese | korean | korea | koreans = Koreans | krypton | kryptonian | kryptonians = Kryptonians | lithuanian | lithuania | lithuanians = Lithuanians | mars | martian | martians = Martian | mbangawian | mbangawi | mbangawians = Mbangawians | mexican | mexicans | mexico = Mexicans | moroccans | moroccan | morocco = Moroccans | narobians | narobian | narobia = Narobians | new canaanite | new canaanites | new caanan = New Canaanites | new zealander | new zealanders | new zealand = New Zealanders | north korean | north korea | north korean = North Koreans | olympian | olympia | olympians = Olympians | poland | polish = Polish | puerto rican | puerto ricans | puerto rico = Puerto Ricans | roman | romans | rome = Romans | russian | russia | russians = Russians | samoans | samoan | samoa = Samoans | saudi arabians | saudi arabian | saudi arabia = Saudi Arabians | scotland | scottish = Scottish | slorenians | slorenian | slorenia = Slorenians | somalian | somalians | somalia = Somalians | south african | south africans | south africa = South Africans | south koreans | south korean | south korea = South Koreans | soviet | soviets | ussr | u.s.s.r. | the soviet union | soviet union = Soviets | spain | spainish = Spanish | swedish | sweeden | sweden = Swedish | swiss | switzerland = Swiss | syrian | syrians | syria = Syrians | thai | thailand = Thai | thanagar | thanagarian | thanagarians = Thanagarian | tierra verde | tierra verdeans | tierra verdean = Tierra Verdeans | trans-sabalian | trans-sabalians | trans-sabal = Trans-Sabalians | transian | transians | transia = Transians | transylvanian | transylvanians | transylvania = Transylvanians | turkish | turkey = Turkish | ukrainian | ukrainians | ukrainia | ukranian | ukranians | ukraine = Ukranians | venezuelan | venezuelans | venezuela = Venezuelans | vietnamese | vietnam = Vietnamese | welsh | wales = Welsh | white martian | white martians = Martian | yugoslavian | yugoslavians | yugoslavia = Yugoslavians | zambian | zambians | zambia = Zambians | zanzibari | zanzibar = Zanzibari | } }} Citizenship Name Standardization Template (For Categories) This template is for standardization of Citizenship names to ease the burden of those who wish to input the names of home countries rather than the citizenship name. (i.e. United States vs Americans, Germany vs Germans). Feel free to add other common country names, following the instructions in the comments. Category:Templates __NOEDITSECTION__